Homecoming
by narrizan
Summary: One life, being lived. There with a simple "Welcome!" just like that he was home. I speculate some more. Finder Doug is important to Lavi's evolution, as Kanda is to Lavi's subliminal consciousness. Brief mentions of others as well.


Homecoming

It has been thirty-five years. Bookman feels that he's come full circle, being back in England. Not that he doesn't have any misgivings in coming to the doors of the Black Order with his disciple. It seems that their arrival is ill-timed, or precipitous, it depends how one looks at their entrance. The Black Order is in the midst of mourning and the air of loss hangs palpable in the air.

* * *

For the first time they will be chronicling the annals of the secret histories as soldiers in a war, many are unaware of. Or perhaps is only hinted at in the periphery of news of other battles and casualties.

For his understudy this might be his first real trial, so being used to being on the road and on the move, being neither friend nor foe at the scene of an unfolding battle. To be a soldier means duty, to put themselves on the frontline of a war and actually picking a side. To be part of a corps means to be responsible for others. That fine line they tread as soldiers and Bookmen means to watch as comrades fall, count the casualties inking history as it happens.

Bookman is not naive, It might be a mantra they repeat to themselves everyday however, relinquishing any thought to feelings, to the admittance of owning a heart, requires focus. It does not mean that a task like this occurs overnight. Once the walls are in place with that carefully constructed chest within chained and locked with the key thrown away - there is no surety because a blockade can be breached and lost keys can be found.

If Bookman has any qualms that it will be as difficult for himself, he does not say. After all he has had years, a whole lifetime to practice and perfect that portrayal of dissociation. He has lost enough to abnegate without feeling the sacrifice too acutely and there is only a vestigial, a dim echo of any reminder that once he too cared. That is no asseveration against the ten years of that lifetime spent with the boy. He can only guard himself, he can only warn Junior against complacency, inattention and loss of focus.

* * *

When he sees the look that comes over Lavi's face as he catches sight of Lenalee's tear-filled eyes, kneeling forlornly at a coffin, in a sea of the dead and the dying. Bookman feels the gentle, merest strum of the thinnest of heartstrings. In spite of his student's assurances - to be outwardly friendly and sociable, Bookman is full of misgivings.

* * *

Three weeks. It is already three weeks since they arrived here at the Black Order. Komui Lee, Supervisor at the European Branch Headquarters welcomed them formally, surprised at the time, because unless coerced, forced, taken hostage or bribed - not many come waltzing in to volunteer to be tested for compatibility with Innocence. He's heard of Bookmen of course, but these two are the first he has met. Being who they are the elder must know the risks involved if they are not successful, so there must be something Bookman knows and trusts in that knowledge to risk both himself and his disciple.

Komui wants to ask, oh he would love to because if there is some way to pinpoint accurately who can or can't be one without the need for painful coercion and failed tests and losing more innocent lives to Innocence (the irony) he would jump on it. On the other hand, he surmises maybe it's only because they ARE Bookmen, with some kind of instinctive foreknowledge and being a man of science thus, not one to have faith in such as things as fey or canny knowledge he cannot truly know.

It was two hours of difficult discourse and niggly negotiation. Granted he is grateful for the accretion to the ranks of the Order, if successful, but Bookman demanded autonomy not even granted Generals sometimes. Junior exorcists (issues with age aside) are usually attached to Generals in units of two or three and went whither they were sent. (Excepting for Lenalee, but that's not open to discussion) Komui and Bookman eventually came to a compromise that Bookman could choose most of their missions and could say yea or nay to his Junior, whose name was Lavi, where he went. So if Lavi was chosen to go on a mission with someone else (without Bookman's supervision) Bookman would in all likelihood allow his pupil to go. They still would be able to uphold their Bookmen codes and laws as to the recording of history in tandem with their duty as Order's soldiers as long as that did not interfere their roles as weapons of the Order.

On the upside, Komui was also glad that their side of the neverending war with the Earl would be somewhat, somehow inked in some record, no matter how secret or vague, for posterity. One other fact that Komui was glad for is that as Bookmen, they were definitely outside the jurisdiction and thus control of Lvellie and his snooping team of hounds at Central.

* * *

There was still the meeting with Hevlaska to complete though. So, Komui asks if they own anything that they would use as any kind of weapon if so forged. Bookman puts forth his expertise with acupuncture needles, and hits out at his student, "idiot pupil! Your hammer!"

Lavi's hand goes to a pouch underneath his poncho and takes out a souvenir of a long ago battle, "What this?" He takes it out. It's just a keepsake, nothing more.

Komui frowns and watches the exchange between the two, in particular he notes swirl of not quite emotion on the face of the student, and it seems almost familiar(tickling his crowded mind a little) and alien all at once. Like someone trying on a new garment and finding themselves uncertain of the fit. The Supervisor wonders if the scolding is some kind of clue or cue for the boy. His thoughts are only brief and he loses them in the next instant.

"Well now, let's see what we can do eh?" as he leads the way to Hevlaska's domain and sanctuary. "Uhmm, who will go first?"

"I will," says the Elder, if the motive is to assure his pupil it's safe or to make sure Komui can stop the proceedings if his goes badly, the Supervisor is not quite sure. In any case the man is unwavering and steadfast.

They step onto the lift and it goes down, down, down deep past levels of corridors and hallways and the lift stops, and they hover interminably. Just above them are five thronal seats illuminated by large beams of light but the figures sat in them are in shadow. A disembodied voice welcomes them. It is hard to determine whom of the five it is that speaks, or they all do, but the acoustics and resulting soft echo mask everything.

"Welcome Bookmen"

The elder with hands tucked in his sleeves, bows low in respect, and Junior behind him follows suit.

"We were wondering when you would grace us with your esteemed presence"

"We hope we can be of service to the Black Order, even as we carry out our duties." Bookman is still bowed in reverence and then straightens. The beams are cut off as suddenly as they appear.

Komui is startled by the revelation, and the lack of preamble the Commander Generals are wont to give in to. He schools his features from showing any surprise.

"Let's get on with it then."

Without further ado, a great translucent hand picks Bookman up, gently and in contrast to most who have gone through this, Bookman is as relaxed as if he were in a hammock napping away with his eyes closed. Unafraid and open of mind, because before her all are laid bare, even Bookman knows this. Foreheads touching she touches all of him, inside, his soul, and yes his heart. She then brings him a little distance away so she can better regard him with careful scrutiny, then it is she who lets herself open.

For she is the keeper of the Innocence that have been brought to her for safekeeping, but it their own counsel they keep on whom they choose. Some moments pass and a cube of iridescent green floats up and touches Bookman, envelopes him in the same aura, and if at all possible the man who looked to be at peace before looks more so now. Just as gently she releases him. Once again he bows in respect.

If the boy has any trepidation in the procedure he does not show it. Out of fear of his master, a simple need to make his teacher proud or just from his own self belief in his tenets as a would be Bookman, Komui is witness to this most extraordinary of exorcist making. The choosing goes much the same way but the boy, being taller than his master, looks to be sprawling, almost spilling out of Hevlaska's soft, but unyielding hold. The younger's demeanour is just as relaxed as Bookman before him. Again leaving the Innocence to pass judgement, this time it's as if they are eager to impart their power to this vessel, to deem him an Apostle of God. Deserving of such a title or no, they have made their choice.

Komui claps his hands delightedly, the very human sound breaking spell of the ethereal hush, bringing them all back to the present.

"Welcome, welcome to the Black Order," less formal now.

"We'll see about forging your anti-Akuma weapons and set you about with some training before we send you out proper."

He says finally with a big beaming smile, "Welcome to your new home."

* * *

Here at the order, Lavi is just beginning to find his way round, and meet the people, his uh.. Comrades. He has to think about that one. So many are the things that are foreign concepts and ideas to him, that he cannot grasp it all at once, no matter that his memory is sharp, his knowledge of languages extensive and ability to analyse uncanny.

One of his memorable meetings is with Yuu. He'd heard General Tiedoll call him that, so he reasons that he can do so too. Bookman is stood behind him as they stand in the corridors where their quarters are when the boy stops because he'd spotted someone.

"Yuu!" as he waves madly trying to catch his attention.

Junior can feel the admonishment in his mind so loud he brings his hand to his head just to make sure it hasn't split in two, and only instinctive self preservation brings his other hand up in a gesture of placation as lightning fast quicksilver a sword is thrust up to the side of his neck. Lavi, in spite of being caught between a rock and a hard place, with Leenalee two paces behind one Kanda Yuu quick with her clipboard in a one-two rap to the other lad's head.

Momentarily un-Bookman-like he is struck by the look beyond the hardness of the cold wrath of the deep blue eyes. He slams his mask in place and hopes that the other sees nought and thinks nothing except to see irritating Lavi there in front of him. Bookman behind him feels the mask drop and is slightly placated himself thus saving himself on both fronts, Though Leenalee's presence probably helped him with Yuu.

"Don't. Call. ME. THAT!" the dark haired exorcist grinds out slowly, carefully, enunciating every syllable like he was hard of hearing and stupid to boot.

"Kanda," Leenalee sighs exasperatedly, "he's new and he is trying to be friendly."

"So. Bloody. What?" Sheathing his weapon he whips round heading down once again towards the opposite end of the long hallway. "I don't. Fucking. Care"

The girl apologises to them both for the rudeness, saying that Kanda really was alright once you got to know him. Inasmuch as one can get to know him - both Lavi and Junior wonder. Maybe it truly will be a real test for him as the old man says it is going to be.

* * *

After the forging of his hammer and the old man's needles, they are sent to Hevlaska once again. Lavi's Innocence is Tetsui (Iron Hammer) and Bookman's is Heaven's Compass, this is to allow Hevlaska to ascertain their optimum synchronisation rate with which they can wield their new arsenal.

Then it is time to train. At first Lavi is kind of wild with it partly with excitement and partly because it is heady, the ability to control the very nature of Wood, Fire and the Heavens. His Bookman training allows him to actually teach himself the control quite naturally, but there's a part of him, that Lavi-ness (he's beginning to call it) that he gives in to because, it will be the only chance he'll get to be, to acquiesce somewhat to his new mantle, his new name, and make it more his own - a small measure of allowance, maybe.

He does have to be careful though because of the destructive nature of his Ozuchi! Kozuchi! (He wasn't going to call it Tetsui), training indoors was not the easiest thing in the world. Even though the Black Order structure was built to take a lot of damage within and without, it was an ancient structure. Perhaps the indoor training arenas was designed with the idea of control in mind, but obviously they had not met a Lavi yet. Even Lavi, was new to Lavi… and that perhaps was the most heady. He revelled in this newness, learning to put on who this person was, so it fit better, so it fit his weapon better plus, sometimes he had an audience.

There were so few of them, and of the young ones, there was only Lenalee, Kanda Yuu and Daisya Barry who was only marginally older. So a new exorcist was a novelty. Yes even that seemingly haughty Kanda Yuu would come to watch. Daisya was equally haughty and bored easily too but for very different reasons. Between Bookman Junior and Lavi, he does a commendable job of honing his use of the hammer.

* * *

They're in the canteen and he's eating lunch with Lenalee, when one of the Science division personnel, Johnny he's called, approaches him. He's got this mad wild look in his eyes.

"You, you haven't been fitted for a uniform yet?"

"Eh?" he looks askance at Lenalee in confusion, "uniform?"

"Yes, what's your size?"

"Does it matter?"

"A coat that's exactly right will provide the best protection, and it will be easier to move around in," Johnny's eyes sparkle with excitement.

"Hey Reever, whaddya' think? His jacket shouldn't be as long as Kanda's right, it wouldn't suit him."

"Johnny leave off the poor guy."

"Yes you're our comrade now, we just want you to be protected." Lenalee pats him gently on his arm. "Now, go, go get yourself measured."

* * *

So far, as a pair, they've only been sent on some observational missions. Nothing that Komui deems dangerous and therefore survivable even as observers and if push came to shove, they can join in should their help be required. The real test of his mettle comes when he is actively sent on a mission. It sounds simple enough, a deserted farmhouse somewhere just outside London, abound with rumours about lights going on and off and the sound of glass breaking. Every third or fourth night. Bookman allows him to go with Kanda. Kanda is angry and growls and mutters under his breath, colourfully about babysitting idiot rabbits.

They meet up with the trio of finders. Whilst he's not had problems so far (excepting Yuu, though Lavi does not really see him as a problem) he notices that one of them avoids looking at him directly.

"Hey, hey, Doug is it?" he puts himself forward to introduce himself "I'm Lavi, nice to meet'ya"

He is surprised and discomfited by the piercing eyes and has to look away first.

"I don't trust you," Doug is forthright and honest," The light in your eyes does not reach inside of you, it merely reflects".

"Tch," Kanda snorts derisively.

Lavi thinks to himself that he needs to work more diligently on his technique, if a mere finder can see through his artifice. He also decides that he might have to take that dangerous road of 'opening up' just a little.

The mission generally goes well, except in the last minutes as Kanda is just wrapping up on one side of the farmhouse, when the finders get caught out. Doug, trying to distract a level one they did not see, breaks cover and ran screaming into the already burning building. Lavi, with his Bookman's sense of self preservation cannot quite believe his eye, nor ears and the stupidity of people. Then curses his own stupidity as he decides to do something as he runs after the Akuma.

The machined evil, too intent on Doug only senses the exorcist at the last minute when it is too late, the hammerhead smashes into his bulk and Lavi nimbly balances on the handle of Ozuchi! Kozuchi, flies into the burning building picking up the hapless Doug on the way through a window on the other side, pushing them both roughly off before shrinking the rest of the hammer behind him and back neatly into the holster that Johnny of the Science department made for him when he got measured for his uniform.

"You may have saved my life, but I'm still not a hundred percent sure about you"

"I'll take what I can get though eh," Lavi says with a wry smile holding his hand out for another try at a handshake. This time though, Doug takes his hand firmly.

* * *

"Tch," Yuu says this a lot. It actually sounds like a sentence, if you catch it in context. In this instance, he reckons it means that it is pointless to make friends, especially if it is to seek acceptance.

"Tch, stupid rabbit." This time he means just that and Lavi does not disagree. It was rather colossally stupid to go after the finder in the first place.

"Hey Yuu," he calls after him on their way back to Headquarters. "Hey wait up. Yuu!"

* * *

Lavi is determined to do better, and work better with his fellow exorcists. He is also resolute in his desire to become the next Bookman to be recording from the point of view of the exorcists.

Later he's lying on his bed, perusing the ceiling and he's thinking, thinking about being here. In his own room. At the Black Order. He really has never had anything, anywhere to call his own. He never had friends to call his own … … and now … he recalls Lenalee's words. _You're our comrade now and we want to protect you_. What he feels about that as Lavi and what he thinks about that as Bookman in training … it feels like he's treading new ground, new issues which he needs to talk to his mentor about, who must know about these things, he must have gone through a similar experience before. Or maybe he hasn't? Junior doesn't know. Bookmen lead lonely existences, the only time they have any companionship is if an elder takes on a student for the purpose of passing on the baton.

* * *

He goes on more missions, most times he goes with Bookman, accompanying one or another of the other exorcists. Kanda seems to be of particular interest to Bookman, so oft he's paired with the Japanese to make observances.

He continues with his studies and training as well as more practice with his hammer. Sometimes Kanda deigns to let them spar together, and they learn to fight together.

Through their missions together and their sparring matches (verbally and physically) Kanda learns to read through the layers of Lavi. He reckons that this must be part of the Bookman deal, but whether Junior let's slip when they're on their own because he trusts him or for some other reason, Kanda cannot even begin to hazard a guess.

He finds that he can tolerate Bookman Junior better than he can most people at the Order. In Kanda's own way he learns to trust the other teen more and more, because in a pinch ( of a dire emergency) the wise-cracks are dropped and an intense seriousness and aura of focus will take over that visage and Junior can be trusted to have his back. It is as if Lavi-Bookman-Junior-whoever-the-hell becomes slightly more in tune with the fire and crackle of his Innocence. Kanda appreciates this quite a bit, because it is a language he can understand, one that has no need of words.

* * *

Three weeks, become a month, becomes six months and soon the seasons have turned and it is a year, which is slowly becoming a second year. It is nearly two years that they've been at the Order when it is breached for the first time by an Akuma. Lavi is the only exorcist they have on hand at the time and on confronting it he discovers that the Akuma is Doug, the astute finder who saw through his mask, and who granted him his trust eventually.

Naive and straightforward Doug, and it is a learning curve for Junior that his Bookman training is the thing that will save his life many times over as an exorcist. His innate paranoia, all humans are guilty of being Akuma unless proven otherwise.

Bookman looks on, much like he did when he watched over the boy during his first battle all those years ago in far-flung Far East. Lavi can feel his master's piercing eyes, seeing straight through to his heart.

 _Don't become emotionally involved with others any more than necessary, don't interfere - This is the Law, we who are fated to be Bookmen live by._

* * *

In meditation later on that evening, Lavi is not just bone-tired but his soul too seems to have taken a beating. Lying in bed, not bothering to change out of his uniform, with his forearm covering both eyes, so that all he sees is darkness. Junior recalls what Bookman once said about their impermanence.

 _We are like the wind, feeling nothing for the places (the people and their lives) that we are passing through, and like the wind - we just keep wandering._

Still, Lavi cannot help but look on their place in the ranks of the Black Order with some touch of pride in what they fight for. Lavi cannot help but feel the warmth of the place they are calling home for the moment. And Junior cannot shake off the niggling fear that the mask that he dons is increasingly more tedious to shed, and when the time comes to leave he wonders if it will be as easy as the earlier forty-eight were to pull off.

* * *

Fin

Con-crit, if any is always welcome. ^_^

Once again, I hope someone somewhere might find this a good read

Enjoy - Zan


End file.
